Summer Vacation Summerizer
and Ferb|right|300px]] Phineas and Ferb's Summer Vacation Summerizer is an online game currently being run at the Disney Channel US and Disney XD US websites. It began approximately June 1, 2010. The end date was supposed to be August 31, 2010. Details Phineas and Ferb have expanded on their backyard beach, carnival and Campground by creating a play field that visitors can customize. Characters and objects can be placed on the beach and adjusted as needed. Use the Summerizer controls to move left and right along the background, and to zoom in towards distant objects. Hidden items can be uncovered by adding objects to existing characters or other objects. New objects are added each week on Friday, determined by votes from the previous week. In addition, sending an e-mail to a friend with an invitation will unlock a new object. The first month was backyard beach, the second month was replaced with a carnival, and third month is now a campground. Notes * Each person's beach is stored on the Disney servers, so they can visit either the Disney Channel site or the Disney XD site and they will see the same beach. :* If the web browser's cache is cleared, they will not lose their work. :* The beach is independent of the web browser being used. This means that a person will see the same beach if they use Internet Explorer, Firefox, Opera, Safari, etc. :* Untested but likely: using a computer in a completely different location may create a new beach. :* Reports are coming in that some items are only available when visiting the Disney XD site and will not appear when visiting the Disney Channel site. :* If you go to Disney Channel and build your Summer Vacation there and go to Disney XD, you will have a different account * Since computer viruses and other malware can be sent by clicking on links sent in e-mail, you should tell the person that you actually did send them the invitation to visit your beach. * At the bottom of the e-mail that is sent, there is a notice about unsubscribing to e-mail from Disney Channel. This may indicate that sending the invitation also adds that e-mail address to other Disney Channel communications. * As of July 2nd, there is a new carnival activity, but you can still access your beach. * With the update of the carnival, now in the beach and the carnival you can ask for hints on what items to combine. They also have a symbol on the bottom right hand corner of an object that tells you that this item can be combined. * On July 9, it is said that they will begin adding video trivia questions to the backyard carnival. * On July 16, the Summer Vacation Sweepstakes started. This can be accessed through the Summer Homepage. Saving Bufords Goldfish from the Giant Squid gives you a chance to enter to win 1 of 3 vacations. Additionally a BMX bike will be given away every week. Instructions File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 1.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 2.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 3.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 4.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 5.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 6.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 7.jpg Gallery (Beach) File:Summer Vacation Summerizer loading screen 2.jpg|About to unveil the beach Revealing The Beach.jpg|Phineas reveals The Beach File:Summer Vacation Summerizer DXD playfield.jpg|When on the Disney XD site, the message in the sand changes File:Summer Vacation Summerizer placement of items.jpg|Placing characters and objects File:Summer Vacation Summerizer - vote Yes 1.jpg|Celebrating a Yes vote File:Summer Vacation Summerizer - vote No 1.jpg|Getting rid of a No vote Gallery (Carnival) Phineas (And Ferb) About To Unveil The Carnival.jpg|About to unveil The Carnival UnveilingTheCarnival.jpg|What's in it, Phineas? Screen shot 2010-07-07 at 11.21.24 PM.png|Celebrating a Yes vote Screen shot 2010-07-07 at 11.22.01 PM.png|Getting Rid of a No Vote Phineas Ringmaster4243.JPG|Phineas Ringmaster Gallery (Camp) CampLoadScr.png|Loading Screen ArrivingAtCamp.png|We're almost there, Phineas! BuildYourOwnCamp.png|Let's go camping! Phineas_and_Ferb_-_Disney_Channel_1280589171513.png|Doofenshmirtz singing in the campground File:Granpa Clyde Yes.JPG|Celebrating a Yes vote File:Bigfoot No.JPG|Getting Rid of a No Vote Gallery (Sweepstakes) Screen shot 2010-07-16 at 3.42.21 PM.png|Sweepstakes Page Screen shot 2010-07-16 at 3.42.51 PM.png|Enter Sweepstakes Screen shot 2010-07-26 at 8.42.11 AM.png|2nd Week of Sweepstakes Objects Items to add on to your Beach Items to add on to your Carnival Items to add on to your Campground Characters Beach Carnival Campground Unlocked Items Beach Snowconinator: Completed * Control Panel * Control Terminal * Rainbow Flavor Tubes * Rainbow Flavor Shooter * Snow Funnel Unit * Snow Grater * Launching Unit | valign=top width=60% | |} Carnival Campground Swampy Falls: Completed * Blue and White Mountain * Brown Wooden Aqua-duct * White Life Preservers * Yellow, Orange, White, Black, and Blue Rubber Ducky * Brown Old Mill * Brown Dead Tree * Old Mine Combining characters with items and/or other items Beach Carnival Campground Anything with an asterisk (*) indicates that thing is no longer available. Background Information Beach * When combining the crab and the Eiffel sand castle, the background music is "Gelato" from the series of Apple iMovie 2009 sound effects and tracks. * When combining the Ocean and The Balloons, Atlantis rises. The background music is "Soaring" from the series of Apple iMovie 2009 sound effects and tracks. * The Disco Ball, when combined with the new tree, plays the song "Tonight My Heart Is In Tuscany (After Sunset Remix)" By Barron Parkerr. * As of August, most of the inclusions were removed. Carnival * Songs from the special Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, are on the music player list, but only their first verse. * Finishing the Trivia-inator, it unlocks a scene for Agent P entering his lair with the Mission (song). * A lot of sound effects from the Carnival Summerizer is from iMovie. * As of August, most of the inclusions were removed. Campground * Songs from the special Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! are on the music player list again. * When you combine the Nose Bud Boat with Phineas or Ferb, it will have the same effect. * As of August, this is the last Summer Vacation Summerizer featured. * Also, most of the inclusions were removed. Messages when you finished the inventions Beach *'Volcano Water Slide' - Who wants to go for a ride? The Volcano Water Slide is complete! *'Eiffel Tower Sand Castle' - Ladies and Gentlemen, the sand castle is complete! *'Snowconinator' - Come get your Snow cones!The Snow-conator is complete! Carnival *'Cotton Candy-Inator' - The Cotton candy-inator has been completed! Come get some cotton candy! *'The Coolest Coaster Ever' - Need some thrills? The Coolest Coaster Ever has been completed! *'Summer Rocks Stage' - Come rock out! The stage has been completed and all the bands are ready to play! Campgrounds *'S'mors-inator' - Come have some marshmallow graham cracker chocolaty goodness! The S'mors-inator has been completed! *'Tree Shelter' - There's survival and then there's living! The Tree Shelter has been completed! *'Swampy Falls' - Swampy falls has been completed! Come have a ride! Category:Real World games |}